Addiction & Lust
by KRedCali86
Summary: An expriment in its trial stages pulls in a human, Kris from America. She goes through changes that two drugs that have the potential of making her a pureblood vampire. She was a special test subject a Scientist that was under the watch of the Vampire King, Karl Heinz. What will happen to the Kris' humanity will she fight back against the changes happening to her?
1. Prologue

**So this is my first fan fiction dealing with an anime or game please enjoy**

**Note to readers: The title represents the two races involved in the story. ****_Addiction represents Vampires and Lust represents_**** humans. I do not own rights to any of the characters from Diabolik Lovers. I do own rights to my OC though. As for pairings I will do them later on.**

Prologue

Losing half your soul to a vampire, a life that causes everyone involved agony. A vampire princess that lost her life before she could have one, her father wanted his daughter to have a life so he preserved her spirit and allowed the two families who worked around the castle protect his daughter's spirit until a vessel was born that withstand the power his daughter possessed. The king entrusted the Sakamaki family with a task as well to protect the vessel and provide that vessel with a husband.

Three generations pass and a vessel is born. Vampire hunters attacked the vessel's family two months later and the vessel's parents were killed in the attack. The hunters decided to raise the child until she was old enough to go to school.

A human and vampire sharing the same name and a partial soul what will their fates have in store for them? A human getting bound to a vampire and only to be able to face his addiction and your own lust to resist his advances. Aside from being bound to a fate of leaving your family and friends behind to live as a vampire, the vampire who takes part of your soul is due to marry another vampire and has a child that possesses your soul. A human living with half a soul and pulled into a world she has no world of escaping. Vampires and a human with half a soul what could the outcome be?


	2. Chapter 1: Drug

Chapter One: Drug

_"His Addiction, Your lust; your addiction and his lust"_

Karl takes extreme to find a person to survive and deal with becoming a vampire. He scouts out different women and chooses a girl from America to inject with a drug to hopefully change her into a vampire slowly. He sends someone to America with the drug to inject her because he was busy with other tasks. He could monitor her gradual responses to the drug for two weeks and decide if it was a success or failure. He also had a second drug ready if the first one did not work the way he wanted. He picked up his other four test subjects for the second drug.

Two weeks later

Karl was shocked that the first drug was partially successful. The woman he had injected was slowly changing but her body was resisting the drug in ways he did not expect it to. Her body was able to adjust to the drug and create antibodies to protect her from any damage the drug could create for her. It was frustrating for him because now he needed to get her over to Japan for the second test drug. It would take a few days for her to arrive but he could use his other test subjects as a preliminary result because she was now his only target. The other four women chosen would become targets for vampires and he would get the vampires chase them non-stop until his test subjects could not take it then the vampires could kill their prey since the test subject would give into the torture and chase procedure.

Two days later

There was only one remaining test subject and she was barely holding on to her own soul slowly slipping into nothingness. When Kris arrived in Japan, her scent should have attracted more vampires but they were after the final subject besides her. Kris checked into her hotel in Tokyo at noon. She unpacked and took a short nap unaware of what awaited that night. Laito was out and about in the city. He was chosen to be on watch for any changes in Kris' state. No one was chosen from the Mukami family to watch her progress but Yūma decided to do it on his own. Yūma was patrolling in Tokyo on Kris' first night in Tokyo. Something caught his eye right away several vampires were drawn to her immediately and it caught him off guard. He watched the group of vampires chase her. Laito had left the hotel he had been staying at for the past two days enjoying his fun. He was coming from the opposite direct when he noticed the group of vampires chasing what looked like a human. Then two of the vampires disappeared in an instant; both Laito and Yūma wondered why the vampires disappeared. Two more of the vampires disappeared; Kris was using the powers she acquired from the two drugs she was injected with. Laito lost sight of them but Yūma caught on to her scent and followed that to keep up with them.

3:15 am Yokohama, Japan

The vampires had lost sight of Kris because had found a convenience store and went inside to divert their attention off of her. The vampires retreated. She stayed inside the store until she could not smell or sense their presence anymore. She looked at magazines and waited till it was safe to leave the store. Yūma waited outside the store for her and watched as she paid for her things then exited the store. Her vampire instincts kicked in because she needed blood. She almost collapsed but Yūma caught her. He sensed she was weak from the chase and took her back to Tokyo to her hotel. She was unconscious the whole time. He was wondering what the prize Karl was talking about when it came to her. He knew by interfering with the plan he could not get the prize but he still made sure she was safe. He stayed at her hotel until she came to. He was extremely tired and was ready to go home.

"Are you awake now?" Yūma said irritated as he tossed a sugar cube into his mouth.  
"Yes, still in pain though and who are you by the way?" Kris wondered as she winced in pain. Yūma noticed that she had things sticking out her body. He pulled both of them but no blood came out. She had no wounds from what he pulled out of her body. She looked like a human but she was almost like a vampire.

"I am a member of the Mukami family and my name is Yūma." Yūma replied.

"My name is Kris." She looked around and realized she was back at the hotel already. "How did I get back here?" She hadn't noticed that Yūma was a vampire. She reached for her glasses because her eyes had gotten worse since she was injected with the second drug and bitten by Karl Heinz.

"I brought you back you collapsed outside of the convenience store." He pointed at the two bags on the table. "I am vampire as well." She now understood clearly how she got back and she made it all the way to Yokohama. She was going through a regression stage back into a human, as it got closer to sunrise. "Get some sleep and…." He trailed off and chuckled realizing she was already sleep. His frustration rose because he left the house to get stuff and forgot. He had no time to get it now. He headed home to get some sleep. He decided to pick up his stuff later in the day before. He got back home and went right to sleep. It was hard for him to sleep worrying that she might get attacked though there were only a few hours left of darkness so he felt that she would be safe. He drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Meanwhile with Laito, he was enjoying a bit of entertainment before going to sleep. _Lust_ was all that came to mind as Kris slept. _Addiction_ also ran through her mind. Her blood lust was extremely low when she became a vampire after sunset.

12 hours later

Kris was up again buying food and ran into Yūma at the convenience store. "Why are you here?" He wondered.

"I came here to get food to eat before I take another nap." She replied but did not question why he was there. She got in line and he grabbed two more things and joined her in line. He was unaware that the same thing that happened the night before was about to happen again. She paid for her stuff and headed for the hotel. Yūma paid for his stuff and then headed after her.

"Wait up," Yūma caught up to her and walked with her to her hotel. They entered the hotel lobby together and headed to the elevators. He realized that she was completely a human now. "How is that you are a human now and last night you were a vampire?"

"I was wondering the same thing when I woke up a few hours ago." She opened the door to her room and they entered together. Yūma sat down for a few minutes and popped a sugar cube into his mouth. Kris started making her food and Yūma just sat on the couch forgetting he was supposed to go back home. They ended up eating together and then he headed home. She went to sleep and only got an hour and a half worth of sleep before vampires started coming after her during the twilight hour.

Night 2

Laito was awoken by a sweet smell that intrigued his senses. He got up and changed clothes then started his patrol. Again, he ran straight into the chase again. He got a good whiff of Kris' blood as they passed. _Addiction_ he needed to get a taste of her blood. He controlled his _lust _to do his job. He was supposed to protect her but he realized vampires were disappearing from the group one-by-one. He did not understand why though. He felt an immense power emitting from somewhere in front of him. He looked in the direction where Kris was standing. She was defending herself from the vampires as she ran away from them. Her scent was appealing and more vampires joined in the chase. She ran straight through a crowded area and entered a store. She stayed inside the store until the vampires disappeared. Laito lost track of her as well so he went to find someone to have fun with.

2:45 am

Kris made her way back to her hotel room with very little to no energy left. Yūma appeared and got her back to her room. She was even weaker than the night before. Her pulse was extremely low as well. Her put her in the bed and pulled the curtains shut. He stayed for an hour and then headed home.

1:45 pm

Kris wakes up and sees food sitting out for her with a note. She just smiled and got the food ready. She ate then went right back to sleep. She was exhausted and she went into a deep sleep for two almost three hours before twilight began.

Night 3

The chase begins again as Laito started his patrol for the third night in a row. He got good glimpse of Kris under the moon. He smirked but he noticed a horde of vampires chasing her again. He felt pressure being released from where Kris was. Vampire began to disappear again. She ran off into another crowded area and ducked inside a store again. She was able to dodge the vampires again. She collapsed outside of the store. Yūma appeared again and took her back to the hotel again.

1:45 am

Yūma stayed with her until she woke up. "Do not move, just lie there please." She stayed in bed and he brought her some soup. She ate it quietly and realized what little strength she had. She finished the soup and almost fell unconscious. Yūma grabbed the bowl and returned to her side. He adjusted her in the bed and wondered what was wrong with her. She had the same spell every night. He realized she was in between being a human and a vampire. She was not completely neither a vampire nor human anymore. She was missing part of soul too. Yūma cleaned everything up and went home.

Final Night

Laito was ready to head out on patrol. Kris got cornered in an alleyway between two businesses. The vampires were ready to feast on her. Laito followed the scent of her blood to the alleyway. She had no strength left to fight back. She was weak and nearly collapsed. Laito appeared in front of the vampires and they all ran off in all directions. Laito picked her up and took her to the mansion. He placed in a room across from Yui. She slept the whole time and he watched her for a while then headed to bed. He showered and went to sleep. Yūma went to her hotel and got all her stuff. He brought it to the Sakamaki mansion. He knew she was safe with the Sakamaki family. He went home and went to sleep. Kris woke up and showered. She went back to sleep for a while, then got up to see what was going on because she was unaware of her surroundings. She went outside and barely made it back to the front door of the mansion. She collapsed right in front of the house.


	3. Chapter 2: Bride

Chapter Two: Bride

_~Kris's Dream~_

_ Kris has just arrived in Japan and was getting situated at her hotel. She was unpacking when someone grabbed her from. "Do not scream," the person said, "I want you as my next bride. What's your answer?" She could tell the person as taller than her and they seemed to be something other than human._

_ "I refuse," she replied and felt the person tighten their grip on her shoulder._

_ "You have no right to refuse your master and the Vampire King Karl Heinz." He said and bit her neck and injected her with a new drug. "Tonight begins your official struggle between being a human and vampire. You chose to defy me so your punishment is a torture that will break you completely where you will accept my offer." Karl disappeared and she got up off the floor in pain unaware of what she had gotten herself into refusing his offer._

_~End~_

Shū had awoken to the smell of Kris' blood and wondered where it was coming from. He decided to open the front door and found her on the doorstep. Subaru appeared shortly after, "That's her is not it." Shū nodded as a frantic Laito ran up.

"How did she end up out there?" Laito wondered partially dressed for school.

"When did you get home and how did she end up here?" Shū questioned Laito as Kanato, Ayato, and Reiji joined them. Yui was still getting ready in her room.

"I brought her home with me late yesterday night and she was unconscious when I placed her in the room across from Bitch-Chan's." Laito explained.

"She must have woken up, confused, and wanted to figure out where she was." Ayato commented bending down to touch her. "She has a fever." Shū picked up and took her back to her room as Yui walked out her room.

"Who is that?" She wondered as she noticed the bite marks on Kris' neck. "Who bit her?" Everyone looked at Yui then checked Kris' neck and noticed the bite mark on there that had not healed yet.

"Who could have bitten her? Why has not this healed?" Laito wondered. Everyone looked at him as if he said something wrong. "She was definitely a vampire last night when I brought here. She was very weak though. Over the last four days, she has been chased all over Tokyo by groups of vampires and killing them in the process. She is has immense power but last night was different though. She got chased into an alleyway and was cornered then collapsed. I do not remember bringing her things here though." Laito explained.

"She is said to be both human and vampire. Her weakness is that she has been stuck between both during the day she is a human and at night she becomes a vampire almost completely. She was brought here by our father but I do not know the reason why." Reiji added. Subaru was angrier than before.

"She must be the one he chose to be his next bride. She has fought against whatever he has done to her over the past two weeks before she arrived in Japan. She refused become his bride." Subaru continued.

"How do you know that?" Kanato asked.

"It makes sense why she would be chased by groups of vampires for four days straight. He wanted to punish her for refusing but why would he pick one of us to watch over and make sure nothing happened to her during that time." Ayato said.

"He wanted her to be his bride. How would that benefit him?" Laito asked.

"Her body has created antibodies to fight against the drugs that were injected into her body. The drugs cause her to struggle physically but she has been mentally strong and did not give into the torture. Her body could take the changes she was gradually going through and she would collapse shortly after being chased for majority of the night as a vampire. Normal wounds heal right away because of an electrical charge that goes through her body to protect her due to one or both of the drugs in her system." Reiji stated. "Personally, there is no reason for him to want her as a bride. She is a human more likely we will find out why later when we get back from school." They all headed out to the limousine to head to school. Kris woke up a few hours after they went to school. She noticed the bandage on her hand. She unwrapped it slowly and there was a lot of blood but the wound had healed already. Kris went to take a shower and the hot water almost burned her. She had to take the pain. She got out the shower and realized that she was a vampire again. Her struggle was only beginning and the torture would continue. She got dressed and went back to sleep. Once they came home, everyone headed to Kris' room. She was sleeping soundly in the bed. They all went to do their own things around the house. Kris woke up again from a nightmare or so she thought. She sat up in the bed in severe pain and her throat was dry. The only thing that could help the problem was blood but her human consciousness stopped her from drinking blood. Her eyes were bothering her and her sight was getting worse. She covered her head because the light was bright. She walked over to the light switch and cut off the lights. She got back into bed and sat there for a few minutes. She sensed someone was in the room. She could make out two no three figures in the room. She was about to attack but someone grabbed her hand first. The lights came back on and she covered her eyes.

"You are awake now." Reiji stated. The lights went out again on their own.

"That was awkward how the lights went out on their own." Laito commented letting go of her hand. He noticed that the bandages were not on her hand anymore. She nearly collapsed again and landed on the bed. Reiji checked for a pulse and she barely had one.

"Her body defends itself by rendering her unconscious when she does not have control over everything going on in her body. She fights back against her consciousness as a human and a vampire. She is completely conflicted." Reiji explained. They understood what was going on.

"What can we do to help her?" Laito asked.

"She needs blood. She holds back drinking because she still has human consciousness but she might die without drinking blood. She understands that but humans do not drink blood. She can break free from the chains holding her down by accepting the facts." Reiji replied. Laito and Subaru understood. "There could also be another reason our father chose this time period due to the full moon coming up as well." They thought that could be the main reason.

"If she refused, then he might be putting her up as a bride for one of us." Subaru said.

"Yui was the one chosen to become one of our wife." Reiji stated.

"How old is she?" Subaru asked.

"27," Shū commented.

"No wonder he wanted her as a bride." Everyone agreed with Reiji's statement. They continued their conversation until Kanato entered the room with a stuffed animal.

"What is that for?" They asked Kanato.

"To protect her from harm. She was brought her to be protected and kept safe from harm." Kanato said. He placed the stuffed animal on the bed next to her. Yui knocked on the door and Reiji let her in. She had a pitcher of water. Yui set it on the nightstand next to the bed. Everyone exited the room and Laito turned out the lights then closed the door. Kris slept through the night and woke up until ten the next morning. She showered again and got dressed then sat down at the desk and opened a notebook. She had documented every single change that she had gone through since she was injected with the first drug.

_"Lust drives addiction and addiction controls lust."_


	4. Chapter 3: Full Moon

Chapter Three: Full Moon

There were only four more days until the full moon. Kris would toss and turn some nights trying to hold back her thirst for blood. Reiji decided to mix some of their blood into a cup of tea and have her drink it. She drank the cup of tea and went back to sleep. They waited for her to wake up again. She woke and decided to shower then she got dressed. She walked out of her room and headed towards the entryway of the mansion where she found Ayato sleep on the couch. Kris turned around and saw Yui, Kanato, & Laito coming towards her. Shū, Subaru, and Reiji suddenly appeared. "What is going on here? You should not be up." Reiji stated.

"You were not aware that I know you put blood into my tea." Kris commented. Reiji was shocked and realized she was not a normal person they could do things with. She had a fiery personality too.

"Who bit you? Who took care of your wounds?" Laito asked.

"I met him the first night and he said his name is Yūma. He also said that they received an invitation to the party your father is holding for me. Your father bit me and this wound will not heal until I am bound to someone." Reiji knew something was different about the wound on her neck even a human would have healed by now. Everyone was shocked as well. "I do not remember much of what happened my first day here either. Your father met me at my hotel but that is about all I remember besides being injected with another drug and getting bitten by him. He asked me something that I could not make out the question though. He asked me something about becoming a bride or something." Kris continued.

"Was it something about becoming his bride?" Ayato asked.

"No, now that I think about it he asked in general but I refused." Kris replied trying to remember more of what happened the day she arrived in Japan.

"We see Yūma every night at school but he never mentioned anything about you." Reiji commented.

"Well, he was supposed to be involved with me in any way but he happened to find me in Yokohama the first night. He also gave me this." She held out her wrist and a transmitter appeared. "We really do not use it that often but its there for safety reasons. Did you receive an invitation too?" Kanato held it up and Shū read it. He saw the instructions and handed it to her. "He mentioned something like this and his brothers were not happy about the arrangement either." Reiji took the invitation and saw the instructions.

"He really wants them to stay here with us to prepare for the party." Reiji just shook his head at the situation. "What are we doing about clothes and other things she needs?" Reiji asked.

"How about having Laito and Yui take her shopping?" Shū suggested.

"Yūma said he wanted to help out too." Kris added.

"Then it's settled, Yui, Laito, Yūma-kun will taking her out shopping this weekend." Subaru said. Kris felt an urge for blood coming on but found a way to compensate for her need of blood by biting her own tongue. It would help until the full moon in a few days.

~3 days until the full moon~

Laito and Yui brought food to Kris as she sat up in her bed. It was now Friday and Monday would be the fateful day for her. _Addiction_ would only lead her down a dark path of no return but the _lust_ that still resided within her wanted full control of the body it once had. Laito and Yui ate with her. They talked, laughed and ate their meal. Yui took the dishes back to the kitchen and left Kris alone with Laito. He was lost in thought when Yui and Subaru walked into the room. "Laito-kun," Yui said breaking Laito's train of thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Subaru questioned Laito. Laito looked at the both of them.

"Nothing important, do not worry about it." He got up and left the room. Kris knew exactly what he thinking about and did not want any of them to worry about her. She let him leave the room without asking questions. She was not in a position to stop him either. She was worried more about the next phase of her transformation. As the full moon drew closer, she could only wonder how bad her _addiction_ could only be tamed by losing her _lust_ completely.

~Two days until the full moon~

Saturday evening, Yūma met them in downtown Tokyo with Kō, "Sorry he just followed me out here," Yūma said.

"It's alright," Shū said as he caught up with Laito, Yui, and Kris. Kō watched Kris closely and could not understand what was so special about her or her blood. Yūma just shook his head at his older brother and then looked at Shū wondering why he was there.

"Shū, why are you here?" Laito asked. Laito was completely unaware of what was going to happen that night. Kris was a target of vampires that wanted to drink her blood or have her drink their blood. The night was only beginning and Shū worried her blood would cause problems as the night went on. Everyone except for Shū went into the first store. Shū sensed someone coming towards them. Three vampires appeared causing Shū to take a stance to fight or get them to go somewhere else away from the store. Kō exited the store and saw Shū fighting against vampires. Kō noticed four more coming towards the store and Yūma came out the store.

Yūma was frustrated with the situation and said, "They will not leave her alone. Her blood is different because has not completely became a vampire yet." Yūma stated as he went to fight. "This was supposed to be a peaceful outing too. Let Laito know to get her somewhere safe, Kō." Yūma headed towards the vampires approaching. Kris happened to be in the dressing room when Kō came back into the story.

"Laito-kun, we need to get her somewhere safe." Kō said as Subaru rushed into the store.

"Laito, we need to get her back home quickly. Vampires are gathering outside quickly. Shū only came out just for this." Subaru announced.

"We are just about done here. We should have left earlier. She did not get very much." Laito said. He felt like this would happen and was worried the night before. Her scent drew vampires to her immediately. They purchase the clothes and shoes. Subaru takes a few of the bags and grabs Yui in the process. Laito handles the rest of the bags and picks Kris up. Kō joins in the fighting, as Laito and Subaru make sure Kris gets taken to a safe place. Subaru and Laito arrive back at home.

"Get her into her room quickly," Reiji said as he went outside. No one wanted to be involved in the fight but they all ended up being pulled into the fight whether they liked it or not. Ayato ran outside.

"How many vampires followed them back?" Ayato asked fuming.

"Two dozen approximately," Reiji was only estimating, "How is Kanato doing?"

"Better, he just wants this to end," Ayato said. They all wanted this endless battle to end.

Back inside the mansion

Yui was helping Kris put up the stuff they bought when she noticed a box. She opens it as Laito enters the room, "Do not touch, it is another protection charm of sorts." He closed the box and made sure it was in a secure place. Kanato entered the room.

"Ah, you are back now." Kanato stated. He was worried something happened to Kris. He got an order to make something to protect Kris from their father. Laito ended getting a similar order from his father but Shū was the one chosen by their father to protect her. Karl told Yūma to help out when he could. Kris grabbed her chest she felt pain filling her body. Memories from the first day she was in Japan came back. They noticed her eyes changed colors. She was beginning to awaken now. Karl covered the syringe with his blood to slow the process of her transformation.

"Get her to the bed now." Subaru said. Laito placed Kris on the bed and Kanato put the stuffed animal next to her.

"What is going on?" Yui wondered.

"Though the full moon has not occurred yet, she is awakening now. This is going to be worse than father planned it to be. He tried to stop the progression of the both drugs by covering the syringe he injected her with his blood. Her memories are starting to surface too. Her soul has been resting both human and vampire coexist in her body. Both souls want control of her body, from what Reiji found out by looking over the results of her blood tests she conducted herself since the first drug was injected into her body. Human doctors cannot treat anything that vampires create without thousands of years of research. The human part of her started to disappear once the second drug entered her body. Father was unaware of the research the scientist did to create the first drug and the current one. Father made the scientist a captive prisoner once he injected the second drug into her when she first arrived." Subaru explained. Everyone was shocked at what was going on. Ayato, Reiji, Shū, and Yūma entered the room.

"We need to keep her safe and in this room for the rest of the night. We need to finish shopping tomorrow." Yūma said.

"Go during the middle of the day and try to finish by sunset." Reiji suggested.

"My brothers need to meet her anyway. They received a message to help protect her." Yūma added.

"The more people there are protecting her the better. Most vampires will be sleep during that time of the day so she should not have any problems either." Reiji continued. They exited the room. "I thought Kō was with you today."

"He went home already and I told him not to say anything to Ruki or Azusa. I have a lot of explaining to do. Ruki asked me to tell him when she first arrived about what I was doing out those first four nights. Your father gave me strict instructions not to involve them in any ordeals with her." Yūma explained.

"Things changed drastically as of today and she needs more people to protect her at all times. She needs to drink blood now in large quantity to be somewhat stable." Reiji went on. They talked for a while. Shū noticed the box on the nightstand while they were in the room. Laito realized he left it in Kris' room and went to get it. He found Shū looking at it and then he noticed that Shū had cut his finger on the charm. The blood seeped into the engraving on the back and Shū put it back into the box. Shū left the room and Laito placed the charm around Kris' neck. Shū was her protector and that would not change. Everyone would do their best to keep her safe.

~One Night till the full moon~

It was a busy Sunday afternoon and once again everyone was out helping Kris shop for the things she needed. Shū was asleep at home but Subaru decided to join them upon a request from Yui. He wanted to sleep but he knew it was not smart have Laito out by himself with the Mukami brothers.

"Let me start with the introductions, I am Mukami Ruki, this is my younger brother Kō, you already know Yūma, and this is my youngest brother Azusa." Ruki said introducing everyone. Kris shook hands with everyone.

"Her eyes are different from how they were yesterday." Kō said smiling.

"Her awakening process started last night." Subaru said as Ayato appeared.

"Reiji ruined my sleep telling me to come out here." Ayato said yawning. Though he was aware that she was a priority now and need as many people watching her. "Why did not Shū come?" Everyone wondered about that.

"He said he was coming later on." Laito stated.

"Where are we heading first?" Azusa asked.

"Well she needs a few more things mainly under garments. She has a hair and nail appointment arranged as well." Yūma replied to his brother's question. Laito and Kō had smirks on their faces. Yūma knew what they were thinking about. He understood why Shū was chosen to be with her even if it was not for eternity. They started their shopping mission and got her panties and bras. She got a few more pairs of shoes and dresses. At three, she went to see a hairdresser to get her hair done and it took an hour and a half. Their last stop was the nail salon for a manicure and pedicure. "How about you get your nails done too?" Yūma suggested looking directly at Yui.

"No need to hesitate bitch-chan." Laito said pushing her into the salon making her run into Kris' back. Kris looked at her and smiled. Yui picked out a few colors for her toes and fingers. She had never had a manicure or pedicure before. Shū showed up as the girls were finishing up at the nail salon. Yui felt refreshed and so did Kris.

"We are heading home now." Ruki said.

"Actually, you need to come to our house for a while." Shū said. He grabbed the bags off the ground. Subaru did the same. Yūma took Kris and Laito had Yui as they headed to the Sakamaki mansion.

"Seems like everyone is here, meet in the dining hall in an hour for dinner." Reiji said. He headed back to his room. Shū and Subaru took Kris' things to her room. Laito headed to his room to shower and change for dinner. Ayato and Kanato took Ruki, Kō, Yūma, and Azusa to the living room.

"We did not expect to be coming here for dinner." Ruki said.

"Reiji was unaware of this until we got up. He woke Shū up to meet up with you to bring you here for dinner." Ayato explained as Laito and Subaru joined them. Everyone headed to the dining hall and saw an arrangement of dishes out on the table. Everyone took their normal seats. The four Mukami brothers looked around the table and found plates with their favorite foods then took their seats. Kris and Yui entered the room with Shū following behind them. They sat down at the table and Reiji joined them. They ate dinner in silence and everything was peaceful. Everyone finished their food and the desert was brought out. Yūma just smiled at what he saw.

"Who made this?" Shū asked with his eyes wide open. He was completely shocked.

"Ayato and Kanato asked what they could help with and make her feel more welcome here. I had already started on the cake and I let them help me with it." Reiji said. Kanato just smiled. Reiji cut the cake and served Kris first and then he gave everyone else a piece of the cake. Everyone enjoyed the cake. Kris and Yui cleaned off the table. They took the dishes to the kitchen while all the guys headed to the entryway. "Well, it was nice having you here tonight." Reiji said.

"Thanks for having us." Ruki said. Despite the Mukami and Sakamaki brothers supposedly being enemies they had a mission only they could handle if they worked together as a team. Both sides understood that much, the Mukami brothers headed home.

~Night of the Full Moon~

Everyone rushed to Kris' room, only to find the awakening beginning on its own. Her eyes were glowing and she could not stop herself if she wanted to. "Everyone leave," Laito said and everyone exited the room. Reiji and Shū were not sure how Laito was going to handle it but they let Laito do it his way. They went back to their rooms until things calmed down.

Laito's POV

What am I supposed to do? There is no way to stop her from going through this stage of awakening but there is one thing I can do. I was worried about this happening all weekend and now the day has come. I do not want to lose her to the drugs but it's too late to go back now. This is easier with bitch-chan but now I cannot turn back. What if I bite her right there on her neck? What would happen? Would she fight back? I hold her hands above her head and somehow I intentionally look into her eyes. The light bluish-green color looked in pain. She was suffering but this was the only way to help her by offering her my blood. I bit down on her neck and the heat and intoxicating scent of her blood entered my body.

I leaned down so she could bite me; "Go ahead," I hope I do not regret this. She bit down roughly and began drinking my blood. I was in ecstasy for a few minutes until she stopped drinking my blood. I looked at her and she was back to normal. I released her hands and she sat up in the bed. I sat next to her wondering what she was thinking. I swallowed and said, "What is wrong?" She looked at me confused and uncertain at my question.

"What just happened?" She asked me. She had no clue what was going on then I realized what happened the vampire part of her got what it needed and released the human from its constraints. Her soul had returned to her but she was going to be heading down a deep and dark path that I could not fathom how she would react to it.

~End of POV~

Kris' POV

When I woke up, Laito was on top of me but I did not know what was happening now. The vampire gave me back my soul and body for now. The tug-of-war was not over yet. I could never get my life back from the vampire. I felt my neck and the original bit marks from Karl Heinz were no longer there. I looked over at Laito who was licking blood off his mouth smiling. The vampire got what it wanted and went to sleep for a while until it needed more blood. The night was still young and I felt sticky for some reason. I was sweating for some reason. Laito put his hand to my forehead. "You are burning up or is it me." He left the room and I got up to take a shower.

_Pain and pleasure from addiction_

_Lust only keeps you chained down_

_To this lonely earth_

_Remember addiction well consume you_

_Your lust cannot resist my addiction_

_Our bodies will become one soon_

_Be prepared for torture_

_That's my form of pleasure_

_Your pain is my joy_

_My agony is your pleasure_

_Our bodies divide_

_Who will end up with control?_

My mind was spinning the vampire wanted full control of my body and soul. It hated sharing my body because I was fighting back with all my strength mentally so I would not break down. I wouldn't give in to the demands of the vampire. The full moon was the ultimate test. I knew I had drunk Laito's blood and now there was no turning back. I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I looked at my nails the last thing I would possibly share with Yui. I would slowly become a vampire now. Karl was trying to save me from this pain and torture. I cut the shower on and stood under it. I felt someone's arms around me. I turned around to see Laito and saw the sadness in my eyes. I could see the fear in his eyes. Reiji was the only one who could help out in this situation. I had an urge to try something but did expect Laito to kiss me. It was a hot kiss and he pushed me up against the wall. A moan escaped my mouth and he let me go. "Do not let the vampire take control. We are all here to protect you do not forget that." Was all he said before disappearing allowing me to finish my shower. I dried off and realized that I did not bring any clothes to change into after my shower. I wrapped the towel around my body and exited the bathroom. I did not expect Laito be lying on the bed.

~End of POV~

Laito watched as Kris went through the drawers looking for something to wear. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. He played with her for a little bit then let her get dressed in silence. The night was still young but she was starting to crave blood. She remembered something Yūma told her. He appeared outside her bedroom window. He took her to a secluded area. He put a sugar cube into his mouth and then bite down on her shoulder. She felt no pain just ecstasy and she could not hold back the urge and bit him roughly causing him to moan against her shoulder as he continued sucking her blood.

_"Blood lust and addiction leads to unconditional moments of ecstasy."_

**I will be doing pairing after the next chapter though one is quite obvious already. What do you think of the story so far? How do you feel about the vampire that's within Kris' body? How long do you think it will take for the vampire to get complete control of her body?**


End file.
